Apenas nos dois
by Nihal elphic
Summary: Ele se atrasa até mesmo para a festa de aniversario dela, mas tudo bem, ela não se importa de esperar por um presente daqueles. One-shot P.S: Não sei se coloquei o rating certo.


Eram altas horas da noite e de pé em frente à soleira, sentia-se estúpido, suas roupas encontravam-se sujas e o ferimento em seu braço ainda sangrava, pingando no tapete de boas vindas dela o manchando. Fitou indeciso a porta, ponderando se deveria tocar ou não a campainha.

As luzes da casa estavam apagadas, a festa havia acabado fazia tempo, e a jovem deveria estar dormindo. E ele sabia, por experiência, que quando acordada em sua casa não era das mais simpáticas, ganhando apenas de um dragão fêmea na TPM.

Viu então uma luz no andar de cima acender-se, e através da fina cortina balançando lentamente a silhueta de sua ex-aluna se formava. O mesmo perfil que atormentava-lhe a algum tempo, fazendo-o ter sonhos inquietantes, dos quais acordava suando frio, para dizer o mínimo, e a causa pela qual vinha se repreendendo constantemente, com a mesma intensidade das sensações que tinha em seus sonhos, e não eram pouca coisa.

Respirou fundo numa tentativa de controlar a cadeia de pensamentos que o levava a ver imagens da jovem acima como viera ao mundo. Precisava parar com isso, dizia a si mesmo tentando se convencer, não importa o quão irresistível é seu corpo ou quão bela são suas pernas, repetia incansavelmente.

- Sensei – uma voz o tirou de seus devaneios, inclinou a cabeça para cima e deslumbrou-se com a visão dela.

- Estou atrasado? – foi a primeira coisa que lhe veio a cabeça, e a única que conseguiria fazer aquela situação toda espontânea.

- Chegou cedo para o aniversario do ano que vem – riu a jovem – Qual a desculpa dessa vez?

Ele demorou para responder, era de mais para seus hormônios para seus hormônios masculinos, pouco afetados pela idade, vê-la de camisola curta preta com um roupão fino branco, a lua iluminando fazendo-a parecer uma pintura de uma deusa. Ela poderia inspirar uma serie toda de Icha Icha Paradise apesar da aparente inocência.

- Estava em missão, culpe a sua sensei – defendeu-se colocando as mãos no bolso displicente.

- A esta altura do campeonato, com o nível de bebida que ela ingeriu, seria pouco indicado perturbá-la por uma coisa dessa – comentou – Espere que vou abrir a porta.

Ele ouviu os passos dela descendo as escadas rapidamente e depois o som da chave destranco a ferrolho, ouviu ela socar um pouco a madeira, e então esta se abrir e permitir que ele a vislumbrasse por inteiro.

- Problemas para abrir a porta? – debochou.

- Entre – ordenou e sem-graça explicou – A fechadura esta emperrada e eu me esqueço de chamar um chaveiro para concertar.

Ele pediu licença e entrou rindo de como ela era distraída, não que ele pudesse dizer alguma coisa, sempre se esquecia de fazer compras no supermercado, mas quando algo o incomodava ou atrapalhava ele dava um jeito.

Ao olhar em volta, enquanto ela trancava novamente a porta, notou alguns detalhes tipicamente femininos, como flores em um vaso por sobre a mesa, um espelho perto do mancebo, coisas que sendo sozinho ele nunca se daria trabalho de ter nem veria sentido, mas que no universo feminino era de certa forma importante, como se para reafirmar que apesar da conquista de espaços ainda eram mulheres.

- Por Kami, seu braço esta sangrando – exclamou preocupada ao ver o ferimento, em seguida repreendeu-o irritada – Quantas vezes Hatake vou ter que repetir que a primeira coisa que se deve fazer quando se volta de uma missão ferido é ir ao hospital?

- Decorou isso de um livro? – debochou entediado sentando-se no sofá da sala.

- Não velhote, chama-se prudência, se isso infeccionada terei que cortar seu braço fora – exagerou entregando um pano para que ele estancasse o sangue, ela esquecera no sofá depois de limpar o que Naruto derrubara – E imagino que não terá mais tantas fãs com apenas um braço.

- Esse ferimento não é nada – disse enrolando o guardanapo em volta do braço – E minhas fãs são bastantes fieis, não são preconceituosas como vocês.

- Cala a boca velhote, essas fãs suas tem outro nome – deu um tapa na nuca dele enciumada, e foi em direção as escadas.

- Magoou – gemeu mantendo o tom de deboche.

- Fique ai, enquanto eu pego a caixa de primeiros socorros – apontou o dedo autoritária para ele como se lidasse com uma criança.

Ele acenou concordando, não tinha como argumentar com ela quando a medica tomava conta do corpo dela, não havia parada até que ela cuidasse do paciente adequadamente, especialmente alguém tão próximo a ela.

Era uma surpresa como haviam se tornado próximo, uma agradável alias, uma coisa que não lhe passou pela cabeça quando a conheceu era que um dia seriam íntimos e unidos como se tornaram, também pudera, quando a conheceu era apenas uma jovenzinha apaixonada e qualquer pensamento como esse lhe provocaria riso, chamaria a si mesmo de pedófilo.

Ela amadurecera, e tornou-se uma mulher, e nela encontrou uma parceira não só de equipe como "de bar" por assim dizer, a saidinha deles havia se tornado um compromisso, o qual ele sempre fazia questão de comparecer, atrasado claro, mas comparecia. Através dela mantinha-se informado do que rolava na vila, por que um dos melhores lugares para se saber fofoca por incrível que pareça era o hospital de Konoha, e principalmente com ela tinha alguém pra quem voltar, não menosprezando seus outros pupilos claro, mas uma saída com Naruto era bem menos atrativa do que com Sakura.

Muitos boatos pelos dois circulavam, e não era à toa, os dois eram muito bonitos, e não seria de se espantar se um caísse nos encantos do outro, repreensível sim, espantoso não. Nenhum se importava com isso, a jovem achava graça, vinha contar pessoalmente para ele o que estavam dizendo, se divertindo com as baboseiras que o povo inventava, ao que parece eles achavam que os dois formavam um casal excentricamente pervertido, que cometiam as maiores loucuras na cama, uma simples compra de chocolate da menina poderia se transformar numa fantasia aos olhos dos outros, ela ria disso tudo. E ele... Bem ele lia Icha Icha Paradise em publico era necessário dizer mais?

- Sabe qual é a ultima que estava na boca do povo agora? – perguntou descendo das escadas as saltos – Que você pediu a Jiraiya que fizesse uma edição especial do Icha Icha usando nos dois nos papeis de protagonistas.

- Que blasfêmia, se fosse para pedir uma coisa dessas eu ao menos pediria para me colocar com uma moça bonita – levou um tapa na nuca e quase mordeu a língua.

- O pior foi que ao ficar sabendo veio me perguntar se eu "topava", disse que a historia seria um sucesso – continuou indignada, sentou-se ao lado dele e começou ao curativo.

- Ele apareceu por aqui? – fez uma careta ao sentir ela mexendo no machucado.

- E saiu voando com um soco depois de tentar pegar nos peitos da sensei – contou distraída.

- Porque não usa chakra?

- Tenho que verificar se já não infeccionou já que você não foi direto ao hospital – não perdeu a chance de chamar a atenção dele de novo.

- A festa foi bem animada pelo visto – comentou à toa, observando copinhos descartáveis reunidos em um canto e restos de decoração presa a parede.

- Mas eu senti sua falta – confidenciou corando a Haruno.

- Desculpe o atraso – sem jeito coçou atrás da cabeça.

Terminado o serviço, instalou-se um silencio aconchegante e amigável, entre o qual ficaram se encarando serenamente, tentando absorver cada traço e peculiaridade do outro, a que a jovem mais gostava nele era a bandana escondendo levemente seu olho de cor diferente. Antigamente ela se sentiria constrangida com o silencio, mas ela havia aprendido que as vezes ele poderia ser acolhedor, e com muito mais significados do que palavras vazias.

- O que quer de presente? – Kakashi finalmente se dera conta de que não havia dado nada a ela.

- Posso pedir o que eu quiser? – pediu cheia de expectativa, os olhos brilhando de ansiedade e as mãos juntas.

- Claro – respondeu instintivamente ao olhar pidão, afinal "o que ela poderia lhe pedir de mais?"

- Quero ver seu rosto – falou rapidamente antes que o sensei mudasse de idéia

- Como? – engasgou com a própria saliva.

- Quero ver seu rosto sem mascara – especificou.

O olho visível do copy-nija arregalou e arrependeu-se de ter se deixado levar por aqueles olhos aparentemente inocentes, e que nada disso eram. Estava encurralado, não poderia dizer não a ela, mas ver seu rosto era uma opção que acarretaria uma serie de mudanças e conseqüências no relacionamento dos dois, poderia ser até que para melhor, mas hesitava arriscar.

- Sakura eu...

- Por favor, depois de tudo o que passamos acho que mereço esse voto de confiança – o tom de voz utilizado na frase, percebia-se, era abatido, decepcionado, e o coração do mais velho se apertou ao ver magoa trespassar pelas orbes esmeraldinas.

Sabendo que as coisas não seriam mais as mesmas, mas concluindo que deveria arriscar e que sabia o tempo todo que aquele momento um dia chegaria, pegou as mãos delicadas de Sakura e levou-as até a borda de sua mascara, lançando-lhe um olhar a incentivando a fazer aquilo que sempre desejara.

A principio permaneceu surpresa, em seguida emocionada, e começou a descer o incomodo pedaço de pano, as mãos tremiam de nervosismo, e sem perceber se aproximou mais dele de ansiedade e expectativa, chegou a hesitar, mas o olhar dele transmitiu confiança para que continuasse. Quando abaixou totalmente o que viu foi, para ela, inesperado, não conseguia descrevê-lo, mas definiria como perfeito, e resolveu que guardaria apenas para si aquela informação.

- Surpresa?

- Um pouco – confessou em um sussurro.

- Deixei a desejar?

- Bem o contrario.

- Ahhh.

Como um típico clichê, suas bocas foram se aproximando, mas não vamos mentir, eles estavam muito conscientes do fato e o desejavam. Quando os lábios se juntaram, primeiramente apenas apreciaram o toque leve e o sabor, esperando acordar de uma fantasia, mas era real.

A língua dele adentrou a boca dela sem perda de tempo, fazendo um suspiro ficar preso entre os dois, como reflexo a puxou para seu colo, onde esta se posicionou como se o fizesse a vida inteira. As mãos femininas afundaram nos cabelos prateados e os puxaram juntando os dois ainda mais. Kakashi levou suas mãos a cintura dela e a manteve firmemente unida a seu corpo, fazendo-a sentir o quanto a queria.

O beijo não se encerrou lentamente como se acordasse de um sonho, e sim de forma abrupta em busca de ar, isso porque os dois não queriam se separar agora que estavam juntos, buscavam aproveitar ao maximo.

- Você não vai dizer agora que foi um erro, e que devíamos voltar a ser apenas amigos vai? – perguntou ofegante de olhos fechados, descendo as mãos pelo peito dele.

- O que? – olhou-a confuso.

- Diga que não foi só impulso – pediu abrindo seus para mirar-lhe o dele destampado.

- Claro que foi só um impulso – começou o Hatake as orbes verdes vividas de Sakura nublaram-se por um instante – De tanto que te amo não consegui te segurar, mas definitivamente isso não implica em um erro.

- Que bom – suspirou aliviada, deixando o corpo relaxar por sobre o dele e depositando um suave selinhos nos lábios agora descobertos – Porque eu te amo a um bom tempo e temia que nunca deixasse de me ver como uma criança.

- A um bom tempo que notei que você cresceu, alias já se olhou no espelho? – encerrou questionando cético.

- Umas quarenta vezes ao dia, por quê?

- Porque não tem como não notar que bela mulher a minha criança se tornou – provocou-a chamando de criança e deu um beijo no queixo dela antes de continuar – Qual mais seria o motivo da Hinata se sentir tão ameaçada por você?!

- Só gosta de mim porque sou uma bela mulher? – fez biquinho.

- Não colocaria minha carreira em risco apenas por isso – encarou-a seriamente e depois sorriu – Fiz isso porque você é maravilhosa.

Ela jogou o corpo para trás rindo, com as mãos apoiadas nos ombros largos deles segurando-se, o encarou ainda risonha. Estava feliz de mais, mandaria beijos para todo o mundo se pudesse, porque nesse momento ela amava todas as coisas, e a vida nunca lhe parecera tão bela. Se pudesse gritaria, pularia, riria como boba, cantarias, dançaria e tudo o mais, mas eram atitudes de mais infantis para alguém que pretendia iniciar um relacionamento "tão maduro".

- Sakura você estaria disposta a enfrentar as pessoas lá fora para ficar comigo? – sabia que não tinha direito de pedir isso, mas mesmo assim pediu.

- Que pessoas lá fora? Quem me interessa somos apenas nos.

O ninja sorriu para a jovem antes de beijá-la mais intensamente do que antes, colocou as mãos um pouco acima das nádegas e levantou-se com ela no colo. O que aconteceu a seguir, deixamos para as paginas do próximo Icha Icha Paradise, edição especial "Sensei-ai", que terminaria com a seguinte nota do autor:

"O amor não vê cara, não vê bolso, e para a minha felicidade nem ao menos idade"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

N/N: Desculpem não seguir exatamente o manga e também se o Kakashi ficou meio fora do normal, mas ele é um personagem difícil de se trabalhar, foi minha primeira fic focada nele. De qualquer jeito espero que tenham gostado.


End file.
